wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Wheel of Fortune timeline (syndicated)/Season 35
Go back to Season 34? A timeline for Season 35 of Wheel of Fortune, which will air in first-run from September 11, 2017 through June 8, 2018. Note: During the season (September-June), this page is generally updated Monday-Friday around 8:00 PM Eastern, so spoilers may be present for the most recently-aired episode. It is also updated at times from mid-July to mid-September as details of the new season are revealed. Second Note: Any below information regarding episodes that have not yet aired is preliminary and subject to change, with months added as info is released about them. Further, please do not guess and do not add anything to this section past the most recently-aired episode unless it is confirmed. Known Tapings * The August 24 tapings will be Halloween Week. * The September 13 tapings will be Veterans Week. Season Changes * $5K Every Day is retired. Instead, if the $10,000 Mystery Wedge is claimed and won, a Wheel Watchers Club member also wins $10,000. * The Bonus Round is altered to have the winning contestant pick one of three categories after the Speed-Up, similar to the main game of Wheel 2000. When the contestant chooses his or her category, each one is shown on a category strip in blue, green, or purple, and the two categories not chosen have their strips "slide" into the one that is chosen. * The opening graphic features a representation of the old (1981-97) trilon board, with each trilon turning to show a historic clip before the "35th Anniversary" logo appears, with blank colored Wheel wedges behind it. The trilons continue turning until the Wheel of Fortune logo (adapted from the current board) appears and then fade out to the blue colors of unrevealed letters, then to the logos, then to the gray colors reminiscent to that of unrevealed letters from the old board before fading out, leaving the blank colored Wheel wedges. * The Toss-Up wipes revert to the Seasons 27-32 design. * The ½ Car tags once again offer a Nissan Versa. If the ½ Car is won, it is now announced over a stock shot of the car on the show's set, with the 35th anniversary logo on the video wall behind it. * The 80's once again becomes an active category; in addition, existing categories have "80's" appended to them throughout the season. September 2017 * September 11 is Teacher's Week, taped July 27; this is also the first taped week of the season. During this week, after Round 1, the bumper features a quotation related to teaching or education, accompanied by a blue-tinted picture of the person who provided the quote (except on Friday, where a Chinese proverb is used instead). * On September 11: ** The Prize Puzzle offers a $10,392 trip to Jamaica. ** After his final spin, Pat accidentally says that the consonant value is $1,900 instead of $1,650; an offstage voice can be heard correcting him, and the overhead shot of the Wheel is briefly seen again during this. ** Round 4 and the Bonus Round are What Are You Doing? * On September 12, Pat references a cut "null" cycle by telling contestant Afiba that P has already been called, despite the original call being part of the cycle. * On September 13: ** The Prize is a $10,200 trip to Spain. ** Round 2 (The 80's) is the first appearance of a "decade" category since Season 32. * On September 14: ** What Are You Wearing? debuts in Round 2. ** While a "null" cycle is cut from the Speed-Up, there is another cut to Pat when contestant Kyle calls C, despite the puzzle having C in it. * On September 15: ** Six rounds are played. ** Interestingly, it appears that two consecutive "null" cycles occur in the Speed-Up, but only one of the two is edited out, as there is a jump cut to Pat after three consecutive wrong letters are called. ** There is a very rare instance of RSTLNE revealing more than half of the bonus puzzle (ANCIENT AZTECS). ** For only the seventh known time, a contestant calls Z in the Bonus Round. * During the week of September 11, for what may be the first time, no four-line puzzles are used for the entire week. * September 18 is Bed & Breakfast Week, taped August 25. * On September 20: ** Character is used in the Bonus Round for the first time under its current name; this is also the category's first appearance there since May 2008. ** In the final segment, Pat reads a letter from a fan named Ellen Anderson. * On September 21: ** For the first time, the $10,000 Mystery Round bonus is awarded to a home viewer. If this happens, Jim says, "Did you just win $10,000? If this is your SPIN ID number, [number], congratulations, you've won $10,000 cash!" The first sentence also appears on-screen on a purple and yellow background, ending in a question mark matching the one on the Mystery wedges. The last sentence is accompanied by the $10,000 side of the wedge, plus the text "Go to wheeloffortune.com if this is your SPIN ID" on the same background. ** For the first time this season, a category has "80's" added to it (80's Song Lyrics in Round 2). ** The Retro Bonus Round appears for only the first time this season; it is one not previously used on this feature. ** Pat and Vanna read the Prize Puzzle copy, except for the value. ** What Are You Wearing? appears in the Bonus Round for the first time. ** There is a $100,000 loss. * September 25 is Fall Foliage Week, taped August 11. * On September 25: ** Two males play. ** For no particular reason, every overhead shot in Round 1 appears to have been recreated; this can be discerned by constant disappearances and changes in the Prize, Gift Tag, Wild Card, and/or Million-Dollar Wedge. * On September 28, contestant Mike solves the bonus puzzle PIZZA PARLOR on the buzzer. Although the win music plays and the answer is revealed, Pat says they will have to stop and make sure he got the answer in time. Instead of the closing chat, the show ends after Pat and Vanna announce that he has been declared a winner. As a result, Pat announces the amount instead of Jim. * On September 29: ** There is a ½ Car win. ** The third-place contestant has $11,000. ** In the Kitchen makes its first appearance in the Bonus Round (only its seventh overall) since September 26, 2007. October 2017 * October 2 is Weekend Escapes, taped July 28. * Wheel of Fortune is pre-empted in several markets on October 2 due to expanded evening news coverage of the Las Vegas shooting massacre. * On October 3: ** Six rounds are played. ** Thing appears in the Bonus Round for the first time this season. * On October 6, Vanna wears a shirt and pants. * October 9 is Salute to Texas, taped August 10. During this week: ** Each episode opens with a pre-recorded clip stating that the episodes were taped prior to Hurricane Harvey, followed by a flashback clip from a previous Texas road show. ** The Prize is $10,000 cash. ** After Round 2, Pat, Vanna, and Jim promote next week's Show You the World Sweepstakes. * On October 9: ** The shot of the contestants during the opening is a reshoot, as the yellow arrow is on the yellow $600 in that shot, but the Wheel can be seen properly positioned during the interviews. ** One contestant (Brenna) wins all three Toss-Ups, and another (Sanders) wins all other rounds. * On October 10: ** Two males play. ** The $1,000 Toss-Up HOW 'BOUT THEM COWBOYS! is inexplicably categorized as Quotation instead of Phrase. ** The Prize Puzzle offers a $10,064 trip to Fiji. * On October 11: ** Contestant Evan picks up a ½ Car tag in Round 3 after the other tag has been lost to Bankrupt; as a result, Pat has her immediately hand it to him. ** The Bonus Round puzzle has a redundant A in it (A HOUSEHOLD WORD). * On October 12, the Prize wedge is not removed for Round 3. * On October 13: ** Rounds 1 and 4 are played entirely by the contestant who began them. ** The second-place contestant has $19,000. * All five Bonus Rounds are lost on the week of October 9, part of a seven-loss streak starting on the 5th. * October 16 is Collette Show You the World Week. During this week, the Collette logo is on the floor at center stage. Category:Lists Category:Wheel of Fortune